draconis_realmfandomcom-20200215-history
Symbiotes
Symbiotes are, as the name implies, symbiotic beings. Symbiotes have the ability to fully integrate with any other living being, offering that creature new abilities and making it stronger. Appearance Symbiotes are amorphous blobs of varying color. Each symbiote has a unique color and is named for the color i.e. a black symbiote is named Black. They are about the size of a hand but can expand to the size of a head or shrink to the size of a finger. Abilities As previously stated, symbiotes can integrate with any living being. This gives the host enhanced strength, speed, and durability. It also gives the host an ability unique to that symbiote. Biology Symbiotes are actually very difficult to kill due to their amorphous nature. However, without a host, symbiotes will die within two to three days. Each symbiote is born from the Spectrum, a mysterious symbiote with unknown origins. Symbiotes are entirely nonmagical beings. Their powers are purely biological. Symbiotes can never have a mana pool. But, their hosts are definitely allowed to have and use magic. Its just symbiotes that cannot. Symbiotes are as intelligent as, and sometimes more intelligent than human beings. When they bond with a host they share the mind of the host. Symbiotes usually take one of several approaches with their host. Some symbiotes are very passive and will simply let their host use their powers however the host desires. The majority of symbiotes take the sharing approach, in which the symbiote will often converse with the host and occasionally take control of body parts, or the whole body if the host allows. A few symbiotes are much more like parasites, taking full control of their host, dominating their minds. As a side note, knocking the host unconscious does not knock out the symbiote, and the body is then theirs to use as they see fit while the host is out. Symbiotes are also genderless, but since there isn't a good pronoun for genderless beings in common, aside from "it" which is a little derogatory, they tend to just identify as one gender or the other. It is also incredibly unwise to have any more than two symbiotes at once. More symbiotes mean a much greater drain on the body, and the average human can't have more than two without significantly shortening his or her lifespan. Furthermore, should any being possess enough hubris to try and maintain five symbiotes within their body at once, an event occurs called a Convergence. A Convergence causes all the symbiotes in that host to meld into one being and also become one with the host. The host and symbiotes undergo massive amounts of mutation into a new and unique being. One might also consider that technically, all involved in the Convergence are killed, since their memories and personality are erased. Every being created in a Convergence is unique and has unique abilities to any other Converged. The levels of mutation vary as well, but are usually noticeable enough to brand the being as non-human (or whatever race they started out as. I'm a tad humanist). Or the being might become a giant rampaging monster. Its pretty random. So don't try and have five symbiotes you silly loons. Known Symbiotes Black - Bladed whip arms, tendrils Green - Shapeshifting Red - Spikes, increased size and strength via absorption of biomass Blue - Sword arms Silver - Steel skin Purple aka "Morado"- Shrinking Orange - Plate armor White aka "Eerie" - Unknown Pink -Beserking Yellow - Energy. Nuff said Grey - Invisibility and Intangibility Cyan - Ice stuff Making a Symbiote All Symbiotes must be approved by tertleclaw. They must be a unique color and have a unique ability. They must be named after their color. Tertleclaw is now allowing nicknames though. Also, when you make a Symbiote, its your character. You have complete control of what it does and how its like. Category:Races Category:Fantasy